


The No Smoking Pact

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade have made a pact to quit the smokes. They make a smutty deal and attempt to quit cold turkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the competition begins

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. Sorry, this chapter will be short, tomorrow I'll have a decent one up :)

Greg swolled a chunk of his tandoori chicken before proposing an idea that was pondering on his mind,

“Hey hun, how about we try quitting smoking?” Greg questioned, he picked up his beer and took a long sip before raising his eye brows at Mycroft as he waited for a response. Mycroft breathed heavily,

“why?” he straightened his back. Greg, nodded, he knew he couldn’t just suggest something to his partner with out him questioning it. 

“Well, um. I don’t really have any justification for it, I just thought it would be a good idea” greg unconfidently drifted.

“Okay, I shall take you up on this offer, but I will need a little more of an incentive to drop the only thing that gives me sanity through out the day” Mycroft smugly lifted his eye brown and sucked on his teeth seductively. Greg looked confused for a second, but his innocent, confused expression soon turned to a giggly one. 

“Okay, what do you have in mind” Greg eyed Mycroft with a smirk. Mycroft stood and wandered over to Greg, he bent next to his lover and whispered hotly into his ear,

“the last one to break has the pleasure of watching the other squirm under him” Mycroft whispered huskily sending shivers down Greg’s spine. His heart picked up an unstable pace when he saw the teasing smile forming on Mycroft’s lips. Greg resisted the urge to shag his partner on their dining room floor and returned to his dinner, fixing his posture, trying not to melt to the sexy sigh Mycroft let out when he stood from his crouched position. 

“Okay then” Greg said confidently, still trying to mask the lingering sexual lust. Mycroft smiled, he took their now empty bowls to the sink for their, what greg called, ‘minions’, to take care of. 

Greg sat in his stained sweat shirt and boxers on the leather lounge watching a stupid cooking show Mycroft enjoyed. His partner, contrasted him entirely, he was spread across the sofa in french silk sleeping garments as he eagerly kept his focus on the telly. Greg was sick of watching this show every night for the past five weeks, he leaned over to Mycroft and nuzzled his face into Mycroft’s chest. Mycroft’s attention was still entirely directed towards the program, Greg lay on top of him, he gave a loud sigh which made Mycroft grunt and look down to realise his partner was half asleep on him. Mycroft’s lips curled at the sight, they stayed like his for a couple minutes, Mycroft stroking Greg’s greying hair and Greg softly drifting off to sleep, until Mycroft decided to take him to bed. He woke him slightly, Greg groaned and whacked Mycroft's hand that was shaking his body,

“No” Greg spoke. Mycroft lifted Greg and sat him upright against that back of the lounge, he fixed Greg’s complimenting grey shirt and kissed his cheek. 

“Come on” Mycroft spoke, he held Greg’s hand and lead him up the dark stairwell to their room.


	2. don't be a baby Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft broke the pact, Greg decides to change the original consequences and gives Greg the client treatment. He doesn't even bid a safe trip when Mycroft leaves for a three day trip to Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't get any up yesterday :( It's friday tomorrow so I'll write all night and all weekend so I have some incase I get writer's block next week :) I have some great prompts install.

“Don’t be a baby” Greg said sternly, Mycroft eyed the cigarette on the patio that Greg had just smacked out of his hand, he was so close to lighting it. Mycroft furrowed his eye brows and groaned,

“I’m not being a baby!” he said pouting, “I need it” he shouted, Mycroft lurched his body foreword before Greg flew in front of him and tackled him to their front yard’s lawn. Greg straddled Mycroft, he pinned his hands on the lush green grass and smiled and the flustered man in a three piece suit laying beneath him. He leant forward and kissed his nose, Mycroft, still struggling before his partner, let out a sigh that solidified his defeat. 

—

Greg fell onto the couch after his shower, he tried his best to wash away the lingering stench of a half decayed corpse he had to deal with that afternoon. He snuggled up to his boyfriend who, as per usual, had his eyes and full concentration dedicated to that stupid cooking show Greg couldn’t stand. Mycroft seemed a bit off, he had an eye glued on Greg, for once greg through that maybe Mycroft finally was over this show, but no, he wasn’t, just this morning he was going on about how it wasn’t fair that his favourite contestant got the boot. Greg furrowed his brows, then something clicked, he jerked foreword and took a long whiff, Greg instantly threw his hands to his nose,

“Mycroft Holmes!” Greg shouted, “We had a pact; you were going to quit”. Mycroft got up to face greg who was now standing next to the couch,

“Gregory, I needed it! I had a very stressful evening, the Chinese Gov—“

“NO! Mycroft, I don’t care what your excuse is, you couldn’t even last one friggin day”, Mycroft bent over and lay on his knees, 

“Get it over with” Mycroft said monotonous. Greg stood silently, he shifted his weight and spoke,

“No, I don’t think I will. I will be sleeping in the guest bedroom and I shall not engage in any conversations with you until you’ve learnt your lesson” Greg lurched forward and pressed his lips to Mycroft's ear, “You don’t deserve my doing”, with that, he spun around and lead himself down the hallway, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

—

“Morning” Mycroft said as his partner emerged from his slumber and into the kitchen, Greg opened his mouth but remembered he wasn’t to speak to his partner. He waltzed straight passed Mycroft, ignoring his existence entirely, Mycroft checked his watch, five minutes till he had to leave for Germany. 

“You do realise Gregory, I will be gone for a half week” Mycroft said, his confidence quaking, he worried his partner truly wasn’t going to bid him a safe trip before his departure. Mycroft stole one of Greg’s peanut-butter toast slices and frowned exaggeratedly. Greg let out a ‘hmph’ in reply, he was of course going to miss his partner but he wasn’t letting him off the hook this easily. 

“Goodbye, I love you” Mycroft kissed the still dressing gown covered Greg, the Detective Inspector looked sternly into Mycroft’s eyes and blinked in reply. Mycroft sighed, his postured and attitude slouched, he threw his hands up in frustration and stepped into one of his many infamous black cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let lucifer bite :) Im off, I'll post the third chapter tomorrow, bye! Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


	3. Regretted Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrde immediately regretted his actions and hated himself for it. two days into Mycroft's absence, Greg stumbles upon Mycroft's journal he had kept updated since their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter :'(

Greg immediately regretted his actions, he ran his hands through his shortly cut greying hair as he paced the lounge room franticly, cussing under his breath. He was so wrapped up in his fucking ego that he let his partner leave for another country without a goodbye kiss,

“fuck” Greg swore, a maid cleaning the mantel piece behind him spoke monotonously, 

“$3 pounds for the swear jar Mr Lestrade” her back facing him, still dusting the elegantly designed mantel. Greg huffed loudly,

“not the time” he said as he walked up of the room and into their bedroom which he hadn’t slept in last night. He stood in there and cussed some more, where there weren’t any pokey maids to tell him off. 

—

Two days had past, Greg thought he would be able to hold himself together the night leading onto Mycroft’s arrival but alas Greg could not. He sat in Mycroft’s office and let his swollen eyes close, breathing in the air, this was where Mycroft spent a lot of his time when he wasn’t in a remote country. Greg’s red eyes glared at Mycroft’s desktop computer, then to a small beige book laying next to it, he lead out his arm and grasped the mole skin. Greg, filled with curiosity, opened it up and read the heading of the very first page,

‘The day I first met Gregory’

—

Greg was three headings in, the journal was almost filled with recounts of every significant event they shared and every thought he could conjure, all written in perfect cursive on crinkled pages bonded in a thick cover. Greg continued to read into the night, when he got to the last page tears flooded his eyes,

‘I love him, I alway will’ 

The date informed him it was written only five days ago, the thought of Mycroft made Greg’s eyes dribble tears. The page read,

‘Dearest Gregory,  
From the moment I had you tied up in a warehouse, I knew you were the one. Our conversations revolved mainly around the topic of, ‘what charge had Sherlock gotten himself into’, for a while but I can not express how glad I am that I built up enough courage to ask you to dinner. Gregory, you’ve been nothing short of absolute perfection throughout these few years and I love you. I love the way your nose twitches when you’re mad. I love the way you continue to put up with watching my favourite cooking show every afternoon. I love how when I got into that accident last year you were by my side through the whole hospital stay. I love that you plaster a smile on for christmas with my blood relatives. Gregory Lestrade, I love you so much, I don’t think you can contemplate how highly you sit in my mind, Greg, I want to be yours forever.

Greg’s tears dripped all over the pages over the book and some on the desk as well. He let the book fall from his hands as his face occupied them, burrowing deep and sobbing into his shaking palms. 

—  
Mycroft jiggled his keys in the door’s keyhole, he opened it silently, careful to not wake his partner. He crept around the corner of the entrance way and into his study. His eyes widened when he saw his Greg sitting at the dark mahogany desk, sobbing quietly to himself. Mycroft stepped over to him,

“Greg?” Mycroft asked the shadow, he wasn’t convinced it wasn't his boyfriend. Greg looked up, his nose red from being squished against his palm for a half hour and his eyes still wet with due, he stood and ran to Mycroft. Greg embraced the tensed and worried Mycroft, squeezing his arms tightly around his partner's mid torso. When he finally pulled away, Greg sniffed before he asked,

“Myc, why—what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t get back till tomorrow afternoon” He furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Mycroft had always liked that about him.

“I caught an earlier flight, the German Government caved earlier than expected. I wanted to surprise you” he explained, he looked at Greg’s drying eyes and continued the conversation, “Greg, why were you crying?”. Greg began to lift his arm to dry off the evidence before Mycroft stopped him and held both his arms snuggly behind his own back.

Greg huffed loudly, his gaze drifted a little before regaining his stare at Mycroft,

“I—I read your, um, journal” Greg wept, his eyes swelling again before they let out yet another gush of tears. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of have let you go like that. I lov—“ but Greg was cut off by Mycroft’s lips. Their mouths wandered for a while before Greg finally pulled away, 

“am I still entitled to punishing you in the way we agreed?” he asked, seductively raising a brow. Mycroft smiled cheekily in reply, he lead Greg upstairs and into their room where Mycroft was surely punished for his actions by the great Detective Inspector, at least that is what Mycroft howled kinkily during their intimate times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the read, I am really happy wit how this fic turned out, probably one of my favourites I have written. See you later alligator.

**Author's Note:**

> Like is so far? This fan fiction will probably be an estimated 4, 5 chapters long? The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one, around 1000 each. So look out for those coming up in the next few days :) Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
